El High- Student Mafia Boss
by Ragna0011
Summary: Elsword left the mafia family to live as a normal student. but instead of normal, he got bullied instead. he even got in a fights, rivals, and many others. read and find out.. ratings? idk. action, romance, drama, humor, but no tragedy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fanfics readers.. new story again!...**

 **I dont have much to say so, apologize for grammatical errors. English is not my language so, yeah... i'm gonna try to make this a romance story but I haven't decided yet for the pairings.. for now let's get to the story...**

 **Disclaimer: I dont own ELsword, just the story. if Elsword is mine...Aisha will kill me :3**

 **El High- Student Mafia Boss**

 **Characters:**

 **LK- 17**

 **DW- 16**

 **CN-16**

 **RF- 18**

 **WS-17**

 **TT-17**

 **SD- 17**

 **CrA-21**

 **MM-21**

 **Setting:**

 **Elrios High**

 **Prologue:**

 _Flashback…_

 _Several years ago…_

" _Please have some mercy! I have kids back home! Spare me!" pleaded a middle aged man kneeling down on the floor._

" _Hmph." I'm not that evil. I'll let you live, now get out of my sight!" said a young man in tuxedo suit holding two bloody swords.(imagine Conwell in slim version and LK's promotion sword also slim but the same length.) he turned around to leave the room but the man took out a gun and pointed to the young man._

" _You let your guard down kid! Don't ever turn your back towards your enemies! You're mine now!" he shouted. When he's about to pull the trigger, the young man quickly turned around and slashed the middle aged man's hand together with the gun with his left sword and stabbed his right sword on to the man's chest gushing out blood._

" _You should've just stayed down. I could've spared you," said the young man._

" _I see you're done here," said a womanly voice coming from behind. She's also wearing black suit and also holding two swords with diff. shape. (El Search Party officer claymore and Crimson Avenger promotion claymore.) "You're too slow. I already finished the rest." She said._

" _I'm not slow, you're just fast." said the young man. He swung his sword to remove the blood in it and splattered to the floor. "Anyone survived?" he asked._

" _There were only few who surrendered and now taken custody. The rest died." She said with a sad face on her face. Of course it was sarcasm._

" _You mean you killed them. Can't blame us, they choose to oppose us so we had to eliminate them," said the red-haired boy sheathing his swords and leaving the room._

" _Tee Hee!" said cutesy the woman._

 _They left the mansion as other men in black suits entered the mansion._

" _Good work you two." said a tall, white-haired man with a mask showing only his left golden eye. "As expected from you young masters. You took care of them without a sweat."_

" _Shut up Glaive, This will be my last job. I'll be leaving the house. Oh, and take care of the papers needed to transfer school." said the red-haired boy._

" _As you wish, young master. What school is your choice?' asked Glaive._

" _Hmm, let's see… I prefer a normal school."_

" _What about ElHigh?" suggested the red-haired woman._

" _Is that a normal school? I heard there were delinquents there." said Glaive._

 _The red-haired boy stopped in his track and smirked."That'll do." he said as he entered the car._

" _Fare well young masters." said Glaive and the car left._

 _In the car…_

" _Why are you transferring little bro?" asked the woman._

" _cuz I wanna live a normal school life." answered the boy._

" _But, you're still gonna come home everyday, right?"_

" _No. I'll be renting an apartment near the school." he said._

" _Tell me your address later."_

" _Hell no! I know you'll come by and bother me. And please fix your brother complex already." The boy said looking at his sister at the corner of his eyes._

" _Brother complex? Aren't you the one with sister complex?" argued back the older sister._

" _Wha- I'm not!" retorted back the boy._

" _Hmm? ~ you're still denying it. Just admit it already", she said amused with his brother's reactions._

" _I said I don't have!" he said shoving away his sister._

" _Stop fighting you two." Their driver intervened. "We all know that you two has sibling complex." He said laughing. That earns him two pairs of feet smacked at the back of his head._

" _Just shut up and drive!" said the two. And after that, there was silence between them till they arrive home._

 _At the mansion…_

" _I'm leaving home." said the red-haired boy._

"…" _an old man in his 40's stared at him, "what about the family? You're my next successor." He said._

" _That's why I'm leaving. I have no interest in becoming the boss. Let me live like a normal student." With that he left the room without further talking and arguing._

" _Are you okay with that Dad?" asked the red haired woman._

" _it's okay, Elesis. Elsword can't run away from this family. Nothing will change. He'll be the next boss. He will carry the sins inherited from our predecessors." He said. Elesis just sat there sipping her coffee. "Now, my daughter, watch over your little brother." He said with a kind smile._

" _Sure, Dad, or should I say 9_ _th_ _Boss," she said and also left the room._

 _The old man stood up from his seat and stared at the window. There he saw the older sibling hugging the other sibling. While the younger one shoving her away. He chuckled slightly at the sight.  
"What troublesome kids." He said and looked at the sky._

 _Flashback ends…_

 **How was it, cliff hanger? No? i'll start the story nxt update, for now, enjoy Elsword's flashback.**

 **i'll dedicate this fanfic to all Elsword PH players, and readers, specially the ones in my buddy lists... ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So yeah, finally I had the mood to type… I wish there will be someone to type for me. I'll try to update twice a month. Cuz yeah, thinking for a scene is a pain… now onto the story,**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword. Period.**

 **El High-Student Mafia Boss**

Tik tok Tik tok Tik tok Tik tok Tik tok Tik tok Tik tok Tik tok… the Justaway clock is ticking away with its eyes swaying sideways. The clock reads 5:59 am. Exactly 1 minute before it explodes.

"ZZZzzzz…" our red-haired protagonist is trying to sleep soundly. Unfortunately he can't. He stayed up late playing online games. Can't help it right? But still, staying up till 3 am is just too much. When he's about to fall asleep, there's this disturbing sound of-

"KRINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" the Justaway flipped its head and started shaking its body while ringing, signaling the red-haired to wake up.

Our red-head angrily sat up and punched the poor Justaway in the face.

"Shut up! Baldy!" he shouted angrily. Now our friendly Justaway is in pieces with the 'you-seriously-punched-me?!' face.

The red-head felt guilty and decided to wake up even if he got not enough sleep.

"Okay, I got it. I'll get up." he said to the now in pieces Justaway and went to the bathroom to get ready for school. It was a first day of his high school life after all. He strides off his room and to the apartments' lobby. There he saw a blond-haired lady tied to a pony tail.

"Good morning, Boss Elsword. Did you sleep well?" she said with a slight bow.

"It's not good. I stayed up all night playing. Can I have an energy drink? I want to lazy all day." He said casually. "And don't call me boss. I won't inherit the family. Treat me like a normal high school student." He said as he gulped down the energy drink Ariel had given him.

"Will do, boss." She said. He glared at her. "I-I mean, E-Elsword…" she said slightly blushing. He nodded and took off.

After Elsword left, a certain Pikachu-haired boy with cerulean eyes with paw prints also arrived at the lobby.

"Ah, good morning, Mr. Seiker." Ariel said.

"Good morning, and please refrain from calling me with my last name, it's embarrassing. Just call me Chung. Drop the formalities." He said and left before Ariel cab say anything.

"Wow, we have quite the big names this year. First, the soon to be 10th boss of a famous mafia family and now, the son of a president of the seeker company." Ariel said nudging the girl beside her. "Lucy, are you listening?" she asked.

"Mr. Seiker, I mean, Chung is quite the looker, isn't he," Lucy said dreamy with a love-stricken face. Ariel sweat dropped.

While Elsword is walking, he saw some gangsters along the way hanging around. He noticed that their boss is wearing a helmet. He ignored them and kept walking. Then he noticed some motorcycle gang blocking the road. " _Why are they hanging around this early in the morning?'_ he asked himself. He saw a vending machine near them. ' _Might as well buy some coffee before going to school_ ,' he thought. He walked straight between them, excusing himself while passing through. Some members glared angrily at him.

After he bought some coffee and ready to leave, he was blocked by the gang, some surrounded him.

"You got some balls walking straight through us," a member said.

"Sorry, I have no choice because you're in the way, and I'm thirsty," Elsword said. He opened the canned coffee but miserably sprayed to the man's face who was talking to him. "Oops, I'm sorry about that," he apologized but he's clearly amused at what happened.

The man angrily grabbed his collar and dragged him to the back alley. The other members followed.

Not so far away, a 'blond-haired-cheery-big-breasted-combat-boots-wearing' girl witnessed the incident and carefully followed them.

At the back alley, Elsword was pressed against the wall. His feet hanging from the ground.

"Do you know who we are boy?" asked the man.

"No." he answered.

"We're the famous Crow Rider's gang!" said the man.

"Really? Wow, I mean, I'm so sorry so please let me go. I'll do anything." he pleaded.

"How about you show us some guts and fight us? If you lose, we'll take everything you have." he said and the members laughed.

"And if I win?" Elsword asked raising an eyebrow.

"As if you'll win! Hahahaha! GUAHH!" the man holding him up fell to the ground groaning by a kick to the jaw.

"You we're saying?" Elsword asked, cracking his neck.

"You bastard! You realized what you have done?!" they shouted ready to attack.

"I know, I just kicked some Crow something member. Now, will you please leave me alone for today? I don't want to be late," he said closing his eyes.

Someone tried to attack him. Sensing that, Elsword opened his eyes and released a certain amount of his killing intent making the birds on top of the building fly and cats running away. The gang backed away sweating a lot. Some of the members fell down. Totally scared.

"There goes my normal high school life." Elsword said cracking his fist. Suddenly, a hand grabbed his back collar. ' _What the-! Since when someone appeared behind me! I didn't even notice it!'_ he thought quite shocked.

He's about to elbow the one who grabbed him but before it connects, he was dragged out of the back alley and onto the open area.

The Crow Riders stared and processed what just happened. "Looks like we're safe." They said. "Who the hell was that kid and that blood lust?"

"I don't know. But that blood lust rivals the leader of the Black Crow gang."

"SHHHH! Don't speak too loudly about the Black Crows. You want to us killed?" hissed a member.

"Sorry." They apologized.

"What the hell are you thinking picking a fight to them?!" shouted the big-breasted woman scolding angrily at Elsword. "Do you not know who they are?" she asked folding her arms.

Elsword just staring at her breasts like it was the biggest he had ever seen. "What did you eat to make them that big?" he voiced out what he was thinking.

"Just where do you think your looking you pervert!" she said as she covered her chest with both arms but unfortunately they're not enough to hide them. Getting more embarrassed, she slapped Elsword out of the blue.

"Ouch! That hurts!" ELsword rubbed his now red cheeks. "Sorry, it's just, they're bigger than my big sis', no wait, WAY bigger." he said emphasizing the words. That earned him another slap to the other side.

The big-breasted woman is now blushing heavily from anger and embarrassment. Noticing her expression, Elsword dropped that subject.

"So? Why were you picking a fight to them?" the woman asked again after she regained her composure.

"Nothing, they just saying good morning." Elsword said.

"Do you not know who they are?" she asked.

"They said they're Crow Ri-something. Don't worry, if you didn't come, they would've gone to the hospital."

She stared at him for not knowing what to say.

"I'm Elsword by the way," he introduced himself offering a handshake.

"…" the big-breasted girl stared at it.

"it mean to shake." Elsword said chuckling.

"Huh? I-I know." she said stuttering a little, "I'm Rena. Nice to meet you Elsword." she said as she took the handshake.

"Nice to meet you too Rena." ELsword said. He noticed they both wear the same uniform. _'EL High, huh'_ he thought. He looked at his watch and- "Crap! We're going to be late!" he half shouted grabbing Rena by the hand and sprinted.

"We?" asked Rena confused.

"Yeah, you go to EL High, right? I'm going new there." he talked as he run.

"How do you know- Oh," she then realized they have the same uniform. "Race you there!" she said running on her own leaving Elsword to dust.

"What the- Wait for me!" shouted Elsword as he was trying to keep up at her speed.

 **AN:**

 **So how was it? I'll try to make this a harem and Rena as the main heroine, but I can't promise you anything, maybe Aisha will appear and be Elsword's** _ **Hatsukoi.**_ **Then Eve as his fiancé, or Ara as childhood friend or will Karis will be his stalker, or Ariel with one sided love, or…or…*sigh* STOP IT BRAIN! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO WRITE ANYMORE! *cough* Excuse me. I will try and correct my grammar and misspelled words.**

 **LuCiel is finally coming here in PH server. My Loli is coming :3**

 **Don't hate me, I find her cute so I wanna use her.**

 **Until then…goodbye for now (^_^)/**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Finally updated! Sorry for the slow updates. I was busy leveling up my LuCiel character. Man, 3** **rd** **day and still lvl 55… I think the level booster is not working, and my damage is low, well I expected that from base job. Well maybe 5 more days till I hit lvl 70. And lvl 70 means, FREE +10 AMMY! Now I'm loving the event here in PH. Enough chit chat, let's go!**

 **Review reply:  
Hobo: yup I based from KHR but not all of it. Just him being the 10** **th** **boss. Well, he has only rival and that's the son of the boss of yakuza, the one and only, Raven! :3 but most of his rivals were dungeon Bosses…**

 **Guest: actually, I already wrote most of it, but I just 1k+ words per chapter so bear with it. .**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword. If I do I will be rich! :D**

 **Before reading, open your browser and open this link. .**

 **watch?v=z4OQWwJHJhI**

 **El High-Student Mafia Boss**

Rena and ELsword arrived at the school gate. Rena looked at her watch and…"7:55, huh. We still have 5 minutes. We should attend the entrance ceremony at the gymnasium, right? ELsword…Elsword?" Rena looked back at Elsword only to find out that he's not listening. He's busy looking something inside his bag.

"Sorry Rena. What were you saying?" he asked.

"I said- never mind. What are you doing anyways?" Rena asked.

"I'm looking for my disguise." He said. "Found it." Elsword took out a reading glass with square lens.

"That's your disguise?" Rena asked kind of confused. ' _Why Elsword needs to disguise anyways? And that's kinda lame,'_ she thought.

"Lame disguise, right?" Elsword asked as if he read Rena's mind, "With this, I won't stand out so much. And with a little hair style…" Elsword said bringing down his hair and some bangs covering his left eye "…and done!" Rena stared at Elsword with a slight blush on her cheeks, astonished at what he had become.

"How do I look?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

That woke Rena up. She shook her head to dismiss the blush and gave him a thumb up, "You look different from before." she answered sincerely with her brightest smile. "Then I'll be going ahead. See you around, Elsword!" she said and waved goodbye.

"Yeah! See you around!" he waved back. "Now then, where can I find the lockers." He said looking around. He saw a tall black haired man. His hair partially tainted white,. He approached him from behind. The guy doesn't seem to notice him.

"Hey man. Can I ask a question?" Elsword said. The black haired man startled, quickly turned around planning to lay a backhand punch to Elsword.

Elsword quickly reacted and catches his hand before it hits to his face. Elsword accidentally emitted his killing intent as they stared at each other. Elsword reverted back to his calm self. ' _Calm down me. No need to act harshly,'_ he told in his mind.

"Easy there, man. I'm just asking for directions. Now, where are the lockers?" he asked again. The black haired man pointed towards the front door of the building. Elsword gave him a 'Thanks' and left. "I hate that guy," he murmured.

After his visit to his locker and left, a bulky man with scar in his right eye appeared, together with a dark skinned girl with pink hair. "We found another plaything." They said as they licked their lips.

After an hour of boring speech, the opening ceremony finally ended. Elsword was bored to death so he left the ceremony 15 minutes before closing.

He entered the room '2-B' sign on it. _'I think this is my room is,'_ he thought. As he opened the door, he was greeted by an amazing view. Inside he saw a girl with purple hair with twirled twintails, facing the window. She was humming some song he doesn't recognize. The girl seems like she doesn't notice him. It wasn't his fault, he was trained hitman after all, Oops, that's story is for another time.

Finding himself staring too much to the girl, he knocked twice at the door to get her attention. She turned around to see who it is. Elsword raised his hand.

"Uh, hi. I'm new here. I'm in this class and-" he was interrupted by a chair came flying towards him. He ducked in order to not get hit.

"Hey! Why did you that for?!" he shouted at her.

"D-did you hear?" she asked. Her bangs hid her eyes.

"Hear what?" Elsword asked quite confused.

"N-nothing." She said.

Elsword put his finger in his temples and thought for a bit. Then he came to realized what was that. "Oh, you mean the song you're humming?" he asked putting his fore finger up. The girl frantically turned to him. "That was the theme song for a magical girl anime right?" he said.

"S-so you did hear it!" the girl shouted and threw him a desk. Her face flushed with embarrassment and anger.

This time, Elsword didn't dodge but kicked the desk upwards and the desk stuck to the ceiling. _'Oops, too strong,'_ he thought looking at the desk. "I'm sorry for hearing what you were singing okay?" he apologized for what his fault was.

"Wha- it's not singing, it's humming!" she corrected. The girl looked again at the desk at the ceiling then to Elsword, then to the desk, then to Elsword again. She then noticed that his hair is now spiky and a little messy. ' _he looked kinda cute,'_ she thought. She shook her head to dismiss the thought. ' _No, no, no. He's not. He's just a meddlesome-idiotic-overpowered character,'_ she thought. Regaining her composure, she approaches him slowly to greet him properly. It's her first day in second year to begin with.

"Sorry about that. Let's begin from the top. Hi, my name is Aisha Glenstid." She introduced herself as she extended her hand to him.

"O-oh." Elsword stuttered at the sudden change of atmosphere. "I'm Elsword. Elsword Sei-" he stopped midway before finishing his last name. "Just Elsword." He said taking the offered handshake and scratched his hair.

Aisha raised an eyebrow, ' _Why won't he tell his lastname?'_ she thought but dismissed it for later.

"Nice to meet you." She said.

"Same here." He said.  
"I hope we get along fine." They both said at the same time and laughed.

 **AN: So? How was it? Not long enough? Well, sorry about that. I'm too lazy to type but eager to write. I have to get someone to type for me, but can they read my writings? My penmanship sucks.**

 **So, that story is all about the meeting o Aisha and Elsword. Don't worry, I'll add more later. I won't make any spoilers anymore. Just read and find out. You see the button below? Click it and leave some reviews. Thanks!**

 **Now, back to leveling up!**


End file.
